Sgt Frog: Encounters of the Iconic Kind
by gamergirlexp
Summary: Oh no! The ARMPIT Platoon has a new plan, to invade through the Cyber Defense of Japan, but will this "full-proof plan" only arise more suspicion of their existence? Will The Platoon's Secret's be compromised due to some special Pekoponians? [This was created for a contest, so review if you can.]
1. Chapter 1

In the Japanese Cyber Defense Building, a man named Kiku Honda stood in front of a giant screen, confirming the creation of the greatest Electronic Defense Program that he's made yet. He smiled at his achievement and marvelled at its amazing ability.

"My people are now safer. No one can hack this." he chuckled. "Everyone can do what they need to, and never have to worry about a Nationar Erectronic crisis."

Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring. "Herro?"

"HEY DUDE, KIKU YOU TOTALLY GOTTA SEE THIS! Tony got a new ship and it totally has the most awesome sound system, bunk beds, and HD TV~!"

The old Japanese man sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to the young man scream into his ear "Hai hai America-San, next time I visit I'rr rook at it."

"Aw, okay, dude..." The American hung up sadly.

In the Hinata household that was resides in Japan, a little green alien from Planet Keron sat next to a boy with dark hair, and blue eyes. The frog-like alien was none other than Sgt. Keroro of the ARMPIT Platoon, which was the unfortunate acronym for Advanced Recon Mission Preparatory Invasion Terror Platoon. The boy was Fuyuki, who excelled only in his knowledge of the occult, and his horror storytelling abilities. The two became best friends when Keroro's superiors had abandoned his Platoon on Earth, which many aliens refer to as Pekopon.

"A new computer program has been implemented into the Nation's Cyber Defense System, ensuring the safety of all electronics of Japan, personal and otherwise used." stated a reporter who stood just outside of the "National Cyber Defense" building, on the news channel that the two introduced earlier were watching.

Fuyuki, immediately hoping Keroro hadn't noticed what the newswoman had said, quickly changed the channel. Though, his hopes were doused when he saw the creepy look on the little alien's face, an expression that was only used when he was scheming.

"Uh...Sarge?" asked Fuyuki. "Wh-what are you thinking?"

"Gero? Why nothing, Master Fuyuki." Keroro hopped off of the couch they sat on, and headed for the hallway. "I'm going to head downstairs to... find a Gundam model I left to build for later." his little frog feet made their way to the small door that lead to the basement, where is bedroom resided, a star hanging on the front door as usual, to signify his rank.

Keroro entered his bedroom and jumped into the mysterious mini-fridge that held a portal leading to the "secret" underground base. He searched until ending up at Sgt Major Kururu's lab. Kururu was a yellow Keronian with orange swirls, and known as the "Intelligence" of the platoon, but also a total jerk. He is known for playing pranks on his own platoon members, and to trick people constantly. He is the highest ranked member, but is not the leader for obvious reasons.

The lab was dark, the only light being the multiple computer screens that lit up at the other end of the room. Random inventions laid scattered across the floor, many unfinished, others functional yet unused. Keroro, being used to the chaotic decor, continued his trek to the yellow Keronian that resided in the robotic chair in front of the many screens and unusual keyboard.

"Yo, Kururu! I've got an idea on how we can invade Pekopon!"

"Kukuku... Go away, I'm busy." the yellow Keronian ignored his leader, immediately reverting his attention back to his other projects.

Keroro sighed and pulled out 3000 yen (approx. $30.17), handing it over to Kururu.

"Pleasure doing business with you. What do you want, leader?" the little alien twirled his chair around so he could be face to face with Keroro.

"I want you to hack into the Japanese Cyber Defense Program!"

"Are you sure, leader?" his glasses, which held little swirls on them, shined for a moment. "The consequences could be very harmful to us."

"Yes! Gero, gero~! We will use that program to take control of all of the electronics in Japan!" Keroro thrust a fist into the air, showing his excitement.

"Whatever you say." the chair swerved around again, allowing Kururu to access his keyboard and multiple screens once more while Sgt. Keroro made his way back to his bedroom.

Upon entering the small, yet spacious bedroom, the green frog saw a new Gundam Model on the small tea table near the door. He ran at said table, soon getting flung against the wall by the entrance.

"Uncle?" Angol Mois in her humanoid disguise as a girl with short, blonde hair, golden eyes, and a cute school uniform, entered the room. "Uncle, are you in here?"

"Yes Lady Mois..."

Hearing his voice, Mois quickly closed the door halfway, allowing Keroro to slowly unstick from the wall and fall onto the floor.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, uncle!" Angol Mois is the Lord of Terror, sent to destroy Earth in September of 1999. But she had overslept by 5 years, and then was stopped by Keroro, who used to play with Mois when she was a young girl, hence the nickname "Uncle."

"That's okay, Lady Mois." He jumped up, recovering at a usually fast rate.

"After I bought the Gundam you wanted and came home, I couldn't find you so I set it down on the table and asked Fuyuki, but he said you were here so I came back to check again." she smiled her cute, innocent smile.

The little alien grabbed the model, his eyes soon sparkling. "Thank you Lady Mois! This is the extra rare edition!"

Before he could rejoice in excitement, a red Keronian, Corporal Giroro, walked into the room, getting very angry at the scene and sending a rocket at both Keroro and the "precious" Gundam Model. "You're building those stupid models again instead of thinking of a plan to invade!? I should just kill you right now."

Corporal Giroro is the hot-headed weapons specialist who's known Keroro since they were kids. His only two objectives are to take over Earth, and win the heart of a beautiful human girl who had stolen it from the moment he had met her, Natsumi Hinata. He also has the ability to make any of his weapons appear at any given time, which is how he was able to shoot Keroro without having to drag a giant rocket launcher down into the basement of the Hinata residence.

"Gero!? For your information, I just started a plan with Kururu a few moments ago! He's going to hack into the National Cyber Defense thing, and we're going to control all electronics in Japan."

Giroro stopped his angry rampage and thought for a moment before replying, "That's actually not a bad plan. For once you've proven that your brain hasn't been completely destroyed by model paint fumes."

"Right?" Keroro quickly ran to the mini-fridge. "Let's go see if Kururu is finished."

Sgt. Keroro, Corporal Giroro, and Angol Mois headed into the invasion base and made their way to Kururu's lab where the Yellow frog sat in his chair, typing away on the unusual keyboard in front of him.

"Hey Kururu, you finished yet?" Keroro ran up to him.

"Just in time. Kukuku..." he pushed a button, showing the disoriented staff in the Cyber Defense building, scrambling to regain control of the program, but only seeing screens with a picture of Kururu's signature red swirl symbol and his laughter echoing throughout the building on repeat. "What next, leader?"

"Geeeero gero gero gero~! Next, we'll take control of all electronics!" Keroro laughed as Kururu started taking control of Japan's technology, putting the Keron Star, the same symbol that decorates Keroro's stomach, onto every screen in the nation.

At the main National Defense building in Tokyo, Japan. A man with short, black hair stood, his Katana and uniform covering his body. "Whoever is creating this threat to my people will be found and taken care of... immediately."

"Yes sir." another man said, soon exiting the room.

The first man grabbed the cell phone next to him, on a small table, and dialed a number before placing the phone to his ear. "I need your help. Someone has hacked into the Defense system, and I need you to track them down."

Back at the ARMPIT Platoon secret base, the team has moved their operations to the main control room of the base. Every member has shown up and taken their places in the room. Sgt Keroro in the center, watching the holographic screen that appeared in front of all of them, Private second class Tamama, a cute, little, black Keronian who loves sweets, but has a multiple personality disorder that turns him from a cute mascot, to a jealous chi-fighter, sitting in his usual spot to the left of Keroro, wearing a headset and examining the screen also, Corporal Giroro sitting in his spot behind Tamama, pressing buttons and secretly ordering new weapons for himself, Sgt Major Kururu sitting in front of Keroro, typing away furiously to allow the holographic screen to she random spots of Japan, Dororo, a blue Keronian who both an assassin and a ninja and was bullied by Keroro throughout his childhood, taking his seat to the left of Keroro, and Mois in front of the blue alien, typing away, trying to help out Kururu in taking control.

"Alright! First, we attack the Cyber Defense building!" Keroro pointed his little green finger at the holographic screen.

Suddenly, the door of the control room bursted open, revealing an angry Natsumi Hinata. Her pink pigtails seemed to flutter as her angry aura enshrouded her body, feet stomping towards the green Keronian. Her anger seemed to emanate from her body like steam from a hot spring. Natsumi slammed her hand onto Keroro's head and slowly lifted him up, stopping when their eyes met.

"You stupid frog! All of my game data was deleted. Everyone is freaking out."

"M-Master Natsumi?!" Keroro stammered, scared to the point of being unable to move.

"Change everything back now!" she threatened. "Or I'll break every one of your stupid toys."

"Gerooo~?! N-Noooooo~! M-Master Natsumi, how could you?!"

Kururu, after giving his signature laugh, pushed a button. Creating a hole under Natsumi that sent her falling into a tube, her grip on Keroro releasing and allowing the alien to fall to the floor, get up and laugh.

"Thank you Kururu!"

Fuyuki, after seeing his sister fall into a tunnel that most likely lead to a small cell under the control room, he walked in, showing a very depressed aura.

"Gero?" Keroro saw Fuyuki walk in. "Master Fuyuki?"

Suddenly, the boy grabbed the little, green alien and lifted him up, his expression sending chills down the Keronian's spine.

"All of my paranormal data was deleted." his tone of voice seemed to drain the color from Keroro's skin, turning him as white as a ghost. "Sarge... undo what you did or you'll become just another scary story for me to tell..."

"Gero~!?"

A few hours later, Japan's Defense system was completely fixed, although many people throughout the nation had still lost their data. As punishment, the ARMPIT Platoon was forced to clean the entire Hinata household. Natsumi, while keeping an eye on the frogs, decided to play her video game to regain everything she lost.

"Those stupid frogs..." she growled. "I lost an important map because of them..."

Suddenly, the front door bursted off of its hinges. Natsumi looked behind her, through the doorway into the hall, and at the front door, seeing two men in the doorway. She reluctantly stood up and made her way to the door, eyes widening at the sight of a government badge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Ms. Hinata." Greeted a man with black hair and brown eyes. "My friend and I have reason to believe that either you or a person who lives here may have hacked into the main database of the Japanese Cyber Defense building."

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened. "No one here could have done that. It's just me, my brother, and my mom. I didn't do it, and my brother can barely use the paint program, and my mom has been at work since early this morning."

"And that leaves you." the second man, who was taller and had blonde hair, smirked and placed a finger before Natsumi accusingly.

The first man sighed. "May we enter and search the place, Ms. Hinata?"

"Yeah, If you've got nothing to hide." The second man scoffed.

Natsumi growled, picked the door up, and slammed it into place before exclaiming, "The door needs to be fixed again!"

Giroro ran in and exclaimed, "I got it..." He blushed as he passed Natsumi on his way to the door, where he started to fix the broken hinges.

Kiku gave his friend, Alfred, and slight glare before turning around. "We'll have to come back later."

Alfred gave a small pout before getting an idea. Instead of following the other, he decided to sneak around to the backyard. Kiku saw this and ran after him, stopping only when he reached the American, who had crept near the side of the house. Alfred stared wide eyed at a little, green, frog-like creature.

"Dude... It's an alien..." he whispered to Kiku, whom he heard approach him seconds ago.

Kiku looked around the backyard, but only saw floating laundry, soon coming to the conclusion that only Alfred could perceive the so-called alien.

Suddenly, Natsumi opened the back door and looked around, seeing the two spies and immediately freezing. "Wh-what is going on here!?"

"Oh shit!" Alfred quickly turned and sprinted towards the front gate, but before he could make it, a hole opened up under him and Kiku. Allowing them to fall into two different tubes, sliding down into a cell together underground.

Natsumi grabbed Keroro by his head and flung him into the house and stomped in. "Are you crazy!?" She, then, made her way to the front door, ready to kill the "Men in Black", but was stopped by Kururu who stated, "I've captured the two spies outside. They're in a containment unit in my lab. Kukuku..."

"They're what!?" Her eyes went wide.

Kururu laughed once more before clicking a button on a little Ipod-like controller, teleporting him into his lab.

"Gero?"

Natsumi glared at Keroro. "Why were you outside when I specifically said to be careful."

"I had my anti-barrier on."

"That's not enough! Do you think it's normal to have floating laundry!?"

In the containment unit within Kururu's lab, the two men sat, one sad and one disappointed. They were silent, unmoving, darkness surrounded them. The only light being a few creepy computer screens that only added to the eerie atmosphere. Suddenly, the giant door shaped like Kururu's mouth opened, allowing the previously mentioned alien to enter and use his unusually creepy laugh.

"Dude, is that Russia?" Alfred asked, the other not answering.

"Kukuku... and how are my lil' specimen today?" The frog approached the clear, tube-shaped, cell.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"I recognize you... Kukuku... You're the special Pekoponians... The ones that can control entire regions."

Both prisoners immediately stared at Kururu in shock.

"N-No, dude, you got us all wrong. Wh-what are you talking about? We're just some ordinary humans who wanted to find out what was going on here, and-"

Alfred was immediately cut off by Kururu. "I press~!" His little, yellow finger plopped onto a button that then started a scanning procedure. A green grid of light appeared over the containment unit.

"As I suspected. You are nations." Kururu bowed. "Hello Japan."

Kiku, also known as Japan, sighed. "I've suspected of you ariens arso. Every day there seemed to be some sort of giant destruction around this area. You continue to destroy my beautifur rand..."

"Kukuku... We only want to invade. Although I really don't care about the well being of you stupid Pekoponians."

"Dude... You've been hurting Japan? You suck." Alfred glared at the yellow alien. "...TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER~!"

The other two stared at Alfred, who soon got his wish as Keroro ran in asking, "Kururu, did you question the prisoners?"

"These aren't just any prisoners, they are powerful Pekoponians." Kururu typed on his computer as he continued. "The American has super strength and the Japanese man has amazing sword fighting skills. They both have the power to alter regions of Pekoponians at any moment."

"Gero?..." Keroro's eyes widened. "Th-that's amazing!" He gave a smirk and a frog-like laugh. "You will bow down to the Keron Army and the ARMPIT Platoon or else!"

"Or else what?"

"..." Keroro took a moment to think before finding and grabbing one of Kururu's weapons, the Animal Animalizer gun. "...Or I will use this!"

The Animal Animalizer gun, also known as the the "Turn Earth's Animals Into Soldiers" gun, can change any living being into either an animal or a human.

"Dude, that looks like a toy gun."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Kiku asked, "Why courd America-san see you, but I courdn't?"

"Gero?... oh! When I was doing laundry? I had my Anti-barrier on. It's suppose to make me invisible, but something must be wrong with it if he could see me."

Kiku sighed and stood up within the containment unit, bowing before stating, "We wirr not give up, or bow down to you. If you do not rerease us soon. You wirr force me to bring in other measures."

"Gero?" Keroro laughed and asked, "What could you do? In that cell, you have no signal for cell phones, the barrier is a few inches thick, and it is a clear metal from a planet you can't even see from Earth!"

"So that is a no?"

"Of course! We won't let you go free until you give up."

Kiku slowly pulled out a sword.

"Gero?"

The sword slashed through the material with one strike, soon causing the rest to crack like glass, and then shatter across the floor.

Both Keroro and Kururu stood shocked what had occurred, as Alfred and Kiku left the cell. The little aliens backed away before Keroro noticed that he still had the Animal Animalizer gun, quickly shooting it at the two nations. There was a flash of light, and Alfred was changed into a blonde wolf, while Kiku was turned into a small, black dog.

Alfred snarled as he immediately attacked the two frogs, clawing and biting them.

Natsumi was sitting on a couch in the Hinata living room, Fuyuki sitting across from her on the opposing seat. She explained to her brother what had happened, the boy soon jumping up from where he sat, ready to sprint down to the underground base. Before he could though, two men walked into the room and they each plopped onto two different couches.

Natsumi and Fuyuki stared for a moment before Alfred spoke up. "I murdered your alien friends and destroyed their gun. But they deserved it because they captured us and turned us into animals. So, were you two dudes slaves or something?"

Natsumi hesitated before replying, "N-No! D-Did you really murder them?"

Kiku looked up at her. "No, he was only able to make them faint. They have some bruises and scars, but they are still alive."

Upon hearing this, Fuyuki made his way to the invasion base to help the two frogs. Natsumi, then, turned her attention towards the two nation that sat in front of her.

"Look, if you say anyth-"

"We won't tell anyone. If they haven't invaded yet, then I'm sure you can handle it. I just want to be able to check up every so often." Alfred winked at her and handed over his number and address on a business card. "We'll be back soon to make sure the world isn't destroyed." The American laughed as he left the house, Kiku sighing as he followed.

Week's later, both Keroro and Kururu were healed, they found a letter addressed to them in the Hinata's mail.

"Gero? From America." Keroro's tiny, green hands grabbed for a letter opener. Once he sliced the poor envelope open and looked at the black letters running across the paper. "I want to invite you over to my place to meet my friend Tony. Feel free to come over whenever, but if you don't have any transportation, I sent you some plane tickets for next week. Alfred Jones."

Kururu laughed and took one of the tickets. "This connection could come in handy. Kukuku..."

"Hmm... What would America be like?" Suddenly, Sgt Keroro's little mind came up with a plan that he couldn't resist.

If you see a random giant frog walking in the streets near your place, you might just want to call animal control, or prepare for an alien invasion.


End file.
